Dusk till Dawn and Forever
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: Tohru and Hatori believe that dusk till dawn is enough, but is it? Tohru is selfish and Hatori is hopeless. Give it a read please, thanks!


Hi guys XP  
>This is a one-shot about Tohru x Hatori, since I love the pairing XD<p>

I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, only the plot of this fic.

Hope you enjoy. If you see a problem or something that I need to do better, please tell me and I will try to make it better in my other fics, thanks! Reviews are much appreciated, but no flames please.

If you do not like this fanfic, just don't read it, it is as simple as that. Thanks!

~~(^.^)~~

Heat clung to their bodies, their lungs tried to fill with breath that evaded them, they gripped on to each other without letting go as he greedily drove into her. Filling her in ways no man ever had and making her feel like no other man ever will. If only for a little while, they told themselves, as this can never last. If only he could hold her when the sun goes down, that would be enough.

They both lay under his desk slightly, panting while their slick bodies entangled themselves around each other. Unbeknownst to the other, they glared at the rising sun; their worst enemy.

Tohru stood and began to put her skirt back on, finding her clothes that were strewn across the room she placed her hair in a high ponytail. She stopped at the door, still feeling his eyes burning a scorching hole in her back. With one hand on the doorknob, she lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"This can't happen again. This is it, the final straw" They were lies, each person knew, though still tried to deny. The knew that, just like every other day, she'd be back to continue this tomorrow.

Hatori wondered where that young, innocent girl that he once knew went. After the curse broke she seemed to have grown up faster than anyone would believe. When she saw Hatori for the first time in a year, she somehow made it back to his office where the story of their forbidden romance began. But was it truly forbidden? Were they both not adults now? Did they both not make their own decisions? So what were they basing this dirty little secret off? The fact that they might make some of her friends mad? Could she no longer handle them? Was she afraid?

But it didn't matter to Hatori, because he would never risk it to ask. Because, from the time the sun goes down and then steadily rises again, he holds her in his arms. He caresses her skin and kisses every inch of the heated flesh as he controls her, as he controls each moan and movement she does. He loves her most when she's laid out before him, panting, moaning his name, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. Yes, he loved her most when she is _his_.

But once again, she leaves with the same words each morning, with the same expressionless look on her face. He'd say that she hated what they did if she hadn't kept coming back. He suspected she was a masochist.

He was too. Those words hurt him, he'd lost Kana, and he had believed that he'd found the one girl that could take away the pain, only to find that he loses her every morning, and when they re-join the wound closes up, before being ripped open again. He wonders if he'll ever have the strength to leave her, to go through with the words that she says every day.

~~(^.^)~~

Tohru struggles to make it through her day, working as a receptionist for a disgusting motel; she sees all kinds of people each day. They were mostly perverts and sleaze balls, coming in with, no doubt, prostitutes as she tries to ignore their leering looks and suggestive comments.

But still, during all this, she fights off the thought of her forbidden lover. Even she wasn't quite sure why they were forbidden; she was an adult, now twenty, and no longer with Kyo. She still has her friends, and she knows that while they wouldn't truly like the pairing, they would get over it.

But perhaps that was it. For once she wanted something to herself. For once she wanted to be selfish. For once she didn't want to be the nice, kind girl who thought of everyone's needs before her own. She wanted Hatori for herself, even if it is dusk till dawn. She wants him longer, and she knows in a way she is only hurting herself and him, but she wasn't sure what else to do.

Each day she means to stop, at the time she truly means the words about not coming back, but the thoughts of him pile up until she can no longer grasp the reason of ever muttering them. Around him, she loses herself, she loses who she is and everything she does. She loses the memory of her disgusting job, she loses the sight of the empty apartment she'll come home to, and most importantly, she loses sight of why she should ever let him go.

The bell rung at the front door and Tohru looked up to see another sleazy male enter, looking around the age of fifty, and yet he had a drunk looking twenty year old hanging off of his arm. It was only lunch! Still, the male leered at Tohru in a way she despised, but she kept the blank look on her face as she stared back.

"It is cash only, pay up front, one room for one night I presume?" Tohru's voice gave no emotion away, none of the disgust or slight fear she felt. If she hadn't been fired from her last job and hadn't needed to pay the bills, she never would've had to get this job. She's looking around, but nobody will hire her.

"You got it, doll face" the guy slurred, he was standing almost four feet from her, but she could still smell the disgusting scent of alcohol and cigarettes. Cigarettes…Hatori smells like them, but he doesn't smell bad, kind of like smoke and spice…he captivates her, this man repels her.

_What am I doing? _Tohru scolded herself; _I'm at work, stop thinking about him! _

"That's 5'000 Yen" the guy threw the cash down and took the key Tohru had placed on the counter. Tohru picked up the money and glared at the guy as he began to walk away.  
>(<strong>AN: 5'000Yen=65 in AUD and USD<strong>)

"Excuse me!" Tohru snapped, the guy whispered in the females' ear, causing her to giggle and Tohru to get pissed off.

"Is there a problem?" the male slurred, Tohru changed her glare to her 'mask', what she called her no-expression face.

"You've only given me 2'500 Yen, it is specifically 5'000, or no room" she snapped, the guy seemed to hide a glare behind, what he believed, was a seductive and manipulative smile. She was disgusted and felt like going home and having a shower.

"I'm sure we can work something out" he said suggestively.

"No money, no room" Tohru stated firmly. The male responded by growling, picking his cash up, throwing the key at her face and storming away, dragging the girl by the arm as he did. Tohru sighed and fingered the cut on her cheek the key had caused. It stung, but she simply wiped the blood off on the back of her hand and carried on working. This consisted mostly of thinking about Hatori. She hated the fact that she's allowed a male to consume her so much, not even Kyo, her first love, had crossed her mind this continuously.

~~(^.^)~~

Hatori sat in his office, despite his heavy workload Tohru sat in the back of his mind, ready to invade his thoughts the moment his mind strayed to something else. He groaned as he sat in his work chair and leant back, his hands covering his face as he stretched his legs out. He hated that he seemed to need her so much just to function. He knew that without her daily visits his mind would become a jumble mess that would only obsess over thoughts of her and nothing else. He'd become a zombie that wouldn't be able to do a job he'd worked so hard to rise to. Even with his blind eye, many people thought he'd never make it, wallowing in his despair over Kana, but he'd proved them wrong. And that could all be flushed down the drain because of some girl that had wormed her way into his heart.

His shift was over and he'd been staying late, as much as he told himself it was to do extra catch up work, he knew from the anticipation building that it was because of a certain girl. No, he told himself, not girl; woman.

When the bell chimed in his front office he felt his heart lurch, knowing that she was here. It took less than thirty seconds for his door to open and his hands slid from his face to take the sight of her in, feeling his breath hitch as it does every other day.

She'd grown from that sixteen year old he first met. She rarely wore those sweet and innocent dresses she had so much, she now showed off that womanly figure she'd hid so religiously before.

She stood before him wearing a red ruffled blouse that was low-cut and showed more than enough cleavage that was tucked into a waist high tight black pencil skirt that showed the curves he loved and wanted to have under his fingertips. As per usual, her hair was up in a loose ponytail, allowing tendrils to fall into her blue eyes. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought to himself.

When Tohru entered the room, unbeknownst to Hatori, her stomach was fluttering with nerves and clenching in anticipation while her hands shook with the need for him to be touching her, to wipe away all memory of her bad day. Her wish was granted the moment she saw him sitting in his chair, his posture tensing slightly the moment he stared at her, the same look of wonder, awe and desire flashing behind the eye that wasn't covered by his black hair.

She dropped her bag at the door that was now closed and locked, and without hesitation she walked over to him, hiking her skirt up high on her hips so that she could place a knee on either side of his thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his, hungry and lust lead.

She wanted him and it was no secret that he wanted her, but both should know that it would never last long. In the end, all secrets are either forgotten or found out. She wasn't sure she liked either of those options, while he knew that he hated the former, but didn't mind the latter. As long as he had her, he reasoned with himself. It doesn't matter if this is the last night, as long as just one more time he could hold her and touch her.

Afterwards as they lay together, neither admitting aloud nor denying that they wanted to stay together, naked flesh pressing against naked flesh, Hatori ran his finger along the cut on her cheek with a frown. Being reminded of the annoying customer was the last thing she wanted and pulled her head away.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, but Tohru shook her head and sat up, they lay on the ground on top of his coat, but neither could care less about their clothing.

"Nothing" she whispered her voice hoarse from the screaming she'd just done. They were lucky he was a private doctor in the Sohma estate otherwise it would've been awkward to know that other people would hear her. She was loud and he liked hearing it.

"You're cut, what happened?" In a way, Tohru didn't want to admit that he cared; she wanted to believe that what they did was primal, that they were only attracted to each other and needed an outlet. She didn't want to face the fact that he cared, because then she'd have to admit to him, and her own heart, that she'd let someone else in when she'd promised herself she wouldn't.

"Nothing" her voice was sterner this time, telling him to drop the subject, but Hatori was nothing if not persistent.

"Tohru" his voice was deep and warning and she hated the fact that she liked it. She was conflicted, in a way she wanted to out all of her troubles, what she faces at work, how she hates to come home to an empty apartment, but most of all, that she was scared. She was scared of letting him in. She was scared of admitting to herself that she was letting him in. She was scared that somehow he'd wormed his way into her heart without even trying; even after she'd promised she'd never let another in. She was scared at how easily her walls seem to break for him, and that with him around, she may struggle to rebuild them if he leaves.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him, staring into his eyes, both were shocked to find tears had clouded her blue orbs.

She searched his eyes, afraid of the answer, while he was afraid she'd find it. But she wasn't yet ready to know, and so she stood, dressed in lightning time, and today, she left with no words, and to Hatori, that was even worst.

He'd come to believe the constant words of 'this is it, the final straw' was like a promise that she will come back. But with no words, there was no promise. He was left with an even wider wound that he didn't want to face while she was left with even more fears.

~~(^.^)~~

The next three days are tenser than usual, both trying to continue their lives while pushing _that _night from their minds, but knowing it would forever loom there. Those two nights were rougher, no words are said as she leaves each night and no promise is given for a tomorrow.

But today, while both are at work, Tohru's words circle through both their minds '_Why do you care?_' he knew the reason why but wouldn't admit it and she knew the reason why, but refused to see it.

Both their days went by slowly, both anticipating their visit, both trying to keep their minds from straying to the other, both trying to live their lives with a dirty little secret looming above their heads.

But while Hatori's shift finally ends and he once again tries to tell himself he's staying late to do extra work, Tohru is being confronted by a less than nice man.

As she leaves the building, swapping shifts with the other man, she curses about the fact that she's going to be late to get to Hatori, just the thought of him causing butterflies to swarm in her stomach. She cursed at herself within her mind.

She let out a shocked squeal when someone intercepts her path, stopping suddenly and causing her to drop her car keys and she recognises the male from a few days ago, the male who gave her the cut. Only this time, there is no stench of alcohol and no lady hanging off of his arm. Tohru wasn't an idiot; she could see he was mad. Why, because she wouldn't give him a room? Was it because he wasn't able to hook up with that chick? I'm sure that in the end that woman was thanking Tohru, waking up in the morning and seeing this stranger next to her would've been a regret, not something they'd want to remember. But what would she know? She's too conflicted about her feelings right now to be saying anything like that. Did she regret what she was doing? Maybe. Did she care? Maybe. Is she going to stop? She doesn't know. Does she want to stop? No.

"Just the woman I wanted to see" the man said, Tohru picked her keys up, keeping her eyes on the stranger, trying to remember any form of self-defence that Kyo had reluctantly taught her. What had he said? Tilt heel of hand up towards nose, aim for balls then run? Or was it balls, nose then run? Maybe it was run, balls then nose? No, that couldn't be right.

"That's nice, I have to go home now" Tohru placed the 'mask' on, trying to stop the small shake in her hands show.

"Oh? But I've been waiting out here for you for a long time, the least you could do is give me five minutes" he stated, while he looked around 50, Tohru would bet he was only in his early forties or late thirties, she never was good with age. After all, how young had she thought Momiji was, only to find out he was a couple of years younger than her?

"Well I'm sorry, someone's waiting for me at home" Tohru stated, giving him a wide birth as she walked around him and headed towards her car, she only just managed to get the keys into the lock and turn it before she was slammed up against her car.

"But that's such a lie, you live alone, I know you do. Unless you're going to see that doctor" the male purred, his body locking Tohru to her car while her body and mind froze at what he said. He was following her? Why was he doing that? What the hell was the reason?

"Let me go or I'll scream!" Tohru warned, her body now trembling in fear. The man chuckled down at her, suddenly she felt cool pressed against her throat and knew that the male was holding a knife against her pulse point. Her eyes widened and she struggles to swallow as he chuckled.

"Go ahead, I like them when they put up a fight" she felt a tear fall from her eye and so envied her mother at this point. Why couldn't she have the natural fighting skill that her mother had when she was in the gang? Why couldn't she be as strong as her?

"Now, you ruined my fun the other day. I was looking for a hit and she had it. If only you hadn't been so uptight and given me a room, you wouldn't be here right now" the guy stated, soon running the knife lower on Tohru's body, between the valleys of her breasts that this blouse showed. She whimpered slightly in fear.

This was all about drugs? She carried the hit that he needed and because they couldn't get a room he didn't get it. Tohru hated herself for ever accepting this job. She felt herself begin to perspire as her heart thrummed in her chest and her body shook far more than it should.

"How much money do you have in your bag?" he asked, beginning to cut through the top of her blouse, showing more than she ever wanted him to see.

"N-not much, but you can take it all, take all my money, I don't care, just please don't hurt me" Tohru never believed that she'd ever be reduced to begging. In any situation.

The man grinned at Tohru, he never planned on hurting her, but he was ready for it if she didn't give him what he wants. He grabbed her purse and quickly took out all the money she had before throwing it on the ground in front of her and stepping back, seeing her quivering body collapse onto the ground before running away.

Tohru took more than enough time to stand up, grab her things and jump into the car. Her quivering hands locked the doors as she gripped the steering wheel, now allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on the wheel.

After another ten minutes, her paranoia got to her as she sat longer in the parking lot and quickly tore out of there, driving straight home, only to run inside, lock all the doors and windows and close all the curtains as she sat on the floor in her bedroom between the side of her bed and her wall, a place you can't see from the window or door.

~~(^.^)~~

Tohru grimaced as she wiggled slightly, still feeling unsafe and paranoid in her own home, though realising she couldn't stay in the same spot forever, she stood and picked her phone up, the illuminated numbers caused her blood shot eyes to narrow against the pain, seeing that it read 4 in the morning. She frowned, wanting to text Hatori, but realising that she could've put him in danger had she done even more to piss that guy off.

At the thought of the stranger she shivered in fear and quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower after calling work and leaving a message that she quit.

Tohru spent the next five days in her apartment, she didn't call or text anyone and didn't leave. She sat in her bed, shivering in paranoia and not sleeping. It was more from the fact that the man had drudged up memories of her childhood.

Having her mother in a gang was never nice. Tohru had witnessed at a young age, multiple times from inside the cupboard, her mother getting beaten and getting hurt in worst ways then she'd ever want to remember. Tohru remembered being terrified, and those feeling were coming back to her now.

Not to mention the thoughts of Hatori constantly beating against her, each day she didn't see him caused her heart to die a little more. On the tenth day of not contacting anyone, staying in her bed and becoming weaker than usual, a knock on the door caused her to feel fear, her mind believing that it was that man that had come to hurt her, and wasn't sure whether to open it or not.

~~(^.^)~~

Hatori was having the worst week. Thoughts of Tohru rarely escaped him and sometimes he wished it did. He struggled to do his job; worry consumed him each day that went by. He had Shigure and Momiji calling him, asking if he's seen Tohru around the estate because they can't seem to find her, she's quit her job and won't answer her phone. He was scared. He dreamed about her, he thought about her, he fantasised about her and he now finds it impossible to deny the feelings he holds. He loves her, he knows it but he wished he didn't. His love seems to always hurt him in the end. First Kana and now, most likely, Tohru.

It was the tenth day and he hadn't seen her, and neither had the others. Getting her address from Akito who had winked at him when he asked, he soon headed down to the address written on the paper he held scrunched in his hand. He was a mess of worry and fear, scared of how he'd find her and if anything was wrong.

He hadn't known where she lived, or anything about her daily life; their nights had never consisted of talk. He was even more worried when he had begun to pull into the bad part of town, seeing a complex of shady and run down looking units, he found the one he needed and began to knock on the door. He didn't realise what he would find inside.

As he knocked on the door, he heard no shuffling and no reply, causing his worry to increase.

"Tohru? It's me; Hatori" he tried calling through the door, thankfully being rewarded with movement and after a minute, the door opened. Hatori stared down at Tohru in concern, his hands leaning on either door frame as he saw her. She looks scared, exhausted and upset. She wore some pink tight sweat pants and a tank top, but her hair was more of a mess than usual and she had bags under her eyes.

"Tohru?" she seemed to glance behind him before gripping his hand and pulling him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. She then realised her actions and blushed brightly as she stared up at him.

"Are you okay?" she took a step back from his outstretched hand and nodded. He refused to admit to the brief flare of rejection and pain her reaction caused.

"You don't look it. The others are worried about you" _so am I_, he added in his head, but didn't speak aloud. While she caught that he didn't mention himself and internally flinched.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go now" Tohru snapped, opening her door for him and motioning for him to leave. Anger filled him and he slammed the door closed, making Tohru jump as he glared down at her. A look Tohru would never admit did wonderful things to her body.

"What happened?" his voice was angered; Tohru knew this and glared up at him.

"Why do you care?" she snapped again, but this time Hatori didn't freeze. Pushing her against the door he pinned her arms above her head as he bent down so that he could stare into her eyes. The movement was so quick that Tohru gasped, her body trembling as she stared into Hatori's eyes, only she didn't tremble from fear. She wanted him, the moment he touches her she knew that she was lost.

"Because I _love _you" he hissed, her mouth gaped as she stared at him, a tear trickled down her cheek as he continued "I've loved you since the first time we touched. I knew it. You knew it but we _never _admit it. I'm over it. I'm over having you in my thoughts every day. I'm over worrying about. I'm over waiting to see you. I'm over it all and as much as I tell myself that I _don't _like you, I know that it's a lie" he hissed angrily before his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes were wide with initial shock and she didn't respond for a moment before realising that he returned the feelings she was so scared to admit to herself and began kissing him back just as hard. It didn't stop there, after she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her to her bedroom, the only other room.

Their clothes never lasted long, but this time, it wasn't rough, it wasn't primal. It was slow and sensual as they showed each other how much they loved one another.

Afterwards, they both stared out the window as the sun rose, smiles on their face as they knew that this time, neither had to let each other go at a new day.


End file.
